Lux Xavier
' ' "Hah, and you thought I was just another bubble-headed blond bimbo! Well, the joke's on you, 'cause I'm not even a real blonde.." -Lux 'First Name' Lux Last Name Xavier IMVU Name Beckles Nicknames Bubbles Pigtails ' ' Age 18 Gender Female Height 5'5 Weight 129lbs Blood type B Behaviour/Personality *Psychotic *Bubbly/Upbeat *Tease/Flirty *Confident *Animal Lover/Human Hater *Oblivious *Mischevious *Unpredictable tumblr_mz6tpx4oRT1rn2b8go2_1280.jpg tumblr_mz6tpx4oRT1rn2b8go1_1280.jpg tumblr_njn1xrhWX51ssxc9vo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nqkl7ybVBs1sx3kw3o1_500.jpg harley_quinn_suicide_squad_by_joemdavis-d8shxu5.png Apperance tumblr_npryldZGld1tb8cbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_npcaqgl58U1tm5oqao1_500.jpg tumblr_njoxkmQBBvr1r1xd5go1_500.png tumblr_nq489rK3Jn1sc7i7no1_500.jpg tumblr_nq81kljGtN1rdua0oo1_500.jpg tumblr_nqc58kjtdC1svz1gko1_1280.png tumblr_nq9gyqx5r71und22so3_1280.jpg Luxx has blonde dip dyed two toned hair, which is red and blue, along with bright blue, big doe-like eyes and a slim waist that follows along with long legs and curvy hips and a nicely shaped hourglass figured body. Her chest size is decent and perky, she has pale skin and a big wide smile with an almost joker/harlequinn type look to her face. Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. (Questionable. ^_~) 3. You shall not murder. (Also Questionable. ~_^) 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. What district do you live in? District- 2 Relationship Single Occupation/Class Hired Killer tumblr_npnbrrxBxL1sx3kw3o1_500.jpg tumblr_nq3p8qhYTh1tx0hiwo1_500.jpg fdc5a28e5991104382e6b7d7912b6ce0.jpg Fighting Style Skilled Gymnast attacks mixed with exceptional hand to hand combat. Her abilities are vast, mostly based on agility, as well as deadly and impressive due to her gymnastics training. She is very fast in combat, using quick and effective kicks and strikes. She also incorporates gymnastics into some of her moves, such as her Kartwheel Kick move, Kartwheel Kick: Lux performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. Her moves are also accompanied by flips and swift jumps. Tumblr mznurcHyeH1sy1e35o1 500.gif tumblr_ngad9krRdu1r4xlsmo3_400.gif tumblr_ngad9krRdu1r4xlsmo2_400.gif Weapon of Choice Knives.. her surroundings. tumblr_mvlkqqm7Lh1s2zr1jo9_500.gif tumblr_nq1vrcZdzJ1saq0rbo1_500.jpg tumblr_nqfs6gvje61so3my1o2_250.jpg Allies/Enemies "I'm sure we can /all/ be friends here.. " -Lux tumblr_nqpvriPXlv1qea7tao1_500.jpg Background Have you ever woken up in a dark, wet rusty cell with a huge headache, with no clue where you were or... who you were? Maybe... but how about all you had in front of you when you woke up was dead bodies and blood all over the walls and the floor and on yourself. Well this girl has. A small blonde laid there on the cell floor in confusion. "W-Who's blood is this?" As she stood up she saw bodies, a man and a woman. She had no idea who they were but one was still barley breathing next to the other body that was already dead. The woman cried in pain. "I'm S-sor..ryy... m..y..b-bab..y..D..don't listen.. to-to h..im.." The girl raised a brow and tried to make out what she said. "Sorry? My baby? Who's your baby? And who don't I listen to?" Before she said another word she passed slowly. She blinked in confusion before she heard a laugh in the background from a man. "How are you feeling lovely?" He asked standing on the other side of the cell. The girl turned around quickly to look at him. "What's going on? Where am I? ... Who are you?" The man laughed even louder. "No.. who are YOU?" He asked tapping his fingers on the cell door. The girl stood there, she held her head tightly. "I don't know." She mumbled as she rubbed her head in pain. The man sighed almost feeling bad for her. "You were locked in here because you were upset." He finally said. The blonde just raised a brow. "Did I... do this to these people?" She asked. He nodded slowly with a devilish grin. "You seemed so happy doing it. Ripping their insides out with your own lovely hands.." She looked down at her bloody hands, her head began to throb. "Really?.. I did... this?" She turned to the dead bodies."Yeah, and the man you seemed like you needed to let out a lot of anger. You choked him out before you even began to stab them both to death." She scoffed. "They probably deserved it!" The man nodded. "They did." A piece of glass from a broken mirror laid on the floor, finally she got a glance at her own face, her big blue eyes widened as she looked at the woman. "She looks like me." She started to laugh a bit. Her laughter soon got louder and louder. "Is that my mother and father I killed?" She laughed even harder. "Wow! Their blood looks so red and their dead bodies look so empty! She continued to laugh.. the cell echoed with her laughter as she fell to the floor. "I must have been so upset!" She cried out holding her stomach. "Oh man!" The man at the cell door smiled big and opened the cell door to let her out. "Come. You have more training to do." The blonde got up, her shirt was ripped up and her shorts covered in blood. Her bare feet hit the floor as she walked behind the man. "So who are you?" She asked him as he reached out to hold her hand. "I'm your blood father." He smiled down at her, his wrinkled face seemed so sincere and careful it made her feel calm and relaxed. Her headache passed slowly as she skipped beside him. tumblr_lykdprd0I31r0r2hyo1_500.jpg ; FLASHBACK "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. CAN'T EVEN COOK A PROPER MEAL? YOU'RE 14 ALREADY." The man yelled as he ripped his tie off his suit. The sweet blonde girl laid on the floor in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I.. didn't know..." She whimpered with a dark colored bruise on her cheek, she held her arm tightly, it felt swollen and bruised as well. It hurt so bad tears fell down her cheeks. "Please stop hurting me father I'll clean it now." She said softly with tears rolling down her cheeks. The man took his shoe off and slapped it across her face. "GOOD FOR NOTHING." He yelled again slapping the other side of her cheek. "PIECE OF SHIT. JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" The girl fell over in tears, finally the door opened and her mother came in. "Enough Mike! Leave her alone she learned her lesson..." The woman with burgundy colored hair and bright blue eyes ran to her daughter. The man scoffed and turned around. "What do I even work for? You're both lucky I love you." He walked off slamming the door after them. "Mom... why did you marry this psycho?" She held her close. "Because he's helping us, he keeps a roof over our heads and food in our bellies sweetie. "She shoved her mother off her." This isn't how you live mom. Her mother stood up. "This is how you survive sweetie." The girl got up in anger. "Mother I'm barley surviving. I'm just ... existing." She shook her head. "Soon enough.. he could end up killing us. Aren't you scared of that?" The woman she called her mother sighed. "I love him..." The girl shut her eyes tightly. "So just listen to what your father says." The girl stood back. "He's NOT my father." She yelled. The woman wiped a tear from her own eyes. "He's better than your blood related father. Trust me sweetie." The girl turned around and kicked the wall. "God. He can't be worse than him." She began to whisper so he didnt over hear them. The woman then rubbed the girls shoulder. "Trust me.." The girl backed up from her again. "How can I trust you?" She said. "Just look at me. The kids in school all know there's something wrong. No one wants to talk to me! I limp through the halls, the teachers dont even want to look at me.They pretend I don't exist because even they dont want to be involved. I don't blame them!" She began to sob softly. Her mother just shook her head. Finally the girls father called out. "MARYANNE. COME UPSTAIRS NOW." The girl stared at her as her mother stared back and then walked away to him. The small blonde looked down at the floor as small drops fell to the ground. She leaned back against the wall and slid down it burying her head in her knees. FLASHBACK OVER "So if you're my blood father... who was that man?" The girl asked, clearly she didn't look ok for the fact that she was ok knowing she killed her own parents but something in her felt it was... the right thing to do. She wasn't sure why but it felt good knowing they were gone and she didn't bother to question it. Her real father looked forward. "Trust me you don't wanna know... now lets get you to training." The girl paused. "For what now?" He smiled. "Don't you remember? You're daddy's little hired killer!" The girl nodded. "Oh right!" She didn't remember that but she just went with the flow. She felt this man could be trusted so she just listened. A few days passed, she held her foot over a half dead man's head. Covered in blood as she popped her chewing gum, blowing bubbles. The man coughed up blood. "Before I die. I need to know.. your name. I've b-been trying to figure it.. out." He coughed up more blood. The girl smiled as she was about to answer him but she ... had no answer. She thought for a little. 'What is my name...?' She thought to herself as she popped another bubble. She then smiled really big her eyes shining and looked down at him with her psychotic little grin. "Just remember Bubbles." She pulled out a small hand gun and put it into his mouth. "Now sweet dreams! Think of me ok?" She giggled as she blew his brains out. Her two pigtails on both sides of her shoulders, one blonde pigtail dip dyed in red and the other in blue. Her two favorite colors. She got home and ran to hug her father. "I did it! Now we can buy that new car you wanted!" The man looked down and patted her head. "Good job Princess." He smiled as he kissed her head. "Say... Papa... how come last night I saw you injected a needle into my leg?" She asked. The man's eyes widened. "Oh! I was just putting your allergy medicene.. in you. I know you don't like needles but don't worry! Only a few more shots a night and it'll uh be done." She smiled. "Ah! Ok Thanks Papa." She smiled big before she turned around. "So uh.. another question." He raised a brow. "What's my... name?" She asked. He blinked and laughed. "Your name is Lux sweetie, and our last name is Xavier." Lux smiled big. "Lux Xavier. I like it." She giggled as she went to take a shower. tumblr_nqkmsuJhkb1s1zecoo1_500.jpg PeakHuman System http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Agility%7CPeak Human Agility http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Equilibrium%7CPeak Human Equilibrium tumblr_ngad9krRdu1r4xlsmo4_400.gif tumblr_ngad9krRdu1r4xlsmo1_400.gif tumblr_nq3m70up6L1rd9hozo1_500.jpg Roleplay Selection APPROVED BY ~Illuminati~ Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:3rd Gen Category:Jinx Category:Dawson